Mi ultima Misión
by Marie Malfoy Morales
Summary: En mi ultima misión para la compañía, me envían a Londres, Inglaterra. Donde él murió. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando empiezo a verlo en todos los lugares? ¿Y al parecer tan vivo? ¿Habrá sido todo un engaño? ¿Nuestro amor lo fue? Draco/Hermi post de Hogwearts.
1. Chapter 1

Mi última misión

_**Mi última misión.**_

_Una clásica entrada._

Quizás mi vida no estaba del todo mal, pensé mientras miraba la ventana del vagón en el que me encontraba. Tal vez algún día pueda encontrar al amor de mi vida, volví a pensar, para llenarme la cabeza con absurdas ideas y fantasías difíciles de conceder. Tal vez, algún día lo olvide y quede en mi pasado, me dije a mi misma mientras intentaba no pensar en él, y proponiéndome la meta de lograr cumplir esa misión.

Me puse la peluca de color negro para impedir que la gente me reconociera, esta era mi última misión.

Ser espía era difícil en si, pero ser una espía mágica y proveniente de los espías de mejor reputación, era un reto. Me puse un vestido negro estraples y un poco esponjado abajo. Mi tarea era hacerme pasar por una cantante internacional de Francia, de lo cual iba de gane. Pues yo había vivido ahí desde que él me había dejado. Pero regresar a Inglaterra, mi Inglaterra original, mi hogar de la infancia, y el lugar donde perdí todos mis sueños y esperanzas… ¡_No_! Me grite a mi misma, no dejaría que la tristeza me invadiera y me poseyera, si era una espía, era porque había logrado controlar mis emociones, o la carencia de ellos. Mi carrera estaba primero, y tenia que conseguir los planos del lugar en donde me quedaría, necesitaría saber todo acerca de ese lugar.

Me maquille y salí del vagón. Iba saliendo del tren cuando una mirada me atravesó… Una mirada azul verdosa y penetrante. Alexander… Mi ama… ¡No! Me volví a interrumpir, ¡No era mi amado, no era mi amigo, no era nada para mí! ¡Qué lo mandaran al demonio si eso deseaban! (cosa que yo si deseaba).

Camine en dirección opuesta, pues no deseaba mirarlo de nuevo. Con su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules verdosos, su cuerpo atlético, y su porte sexy y elegante, era lo que todas las mujeres deseaban, era por lo que todas las mujeres suspiraban, era por lo que las mujeres se entregaban. Y yo…no fui la excepción. Yo caí en sus redes, pero nunca más. Me había prometido.

Él había matado a Draco… Él había golpeado a Harry, y lo peor de todo, fue… que él me había robado mi corazón.

_-¿Usted es la señorita Elizabeth__Dumont__?_-Me pregunto alguien detrás mío.

-_Si, Qui est-ce qui est vous?_-Pregunté en perfecto Frances, mientras miraba a quien me había preguntado. Era un joven alto, blanco con pelo castaño, y de ojos verdes.

-_¿Entiende el español, señorita?_-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras me miraba como si fuera carne.

-_Si._-Dije mientras me ponía un abrigo para que éste no me mirara tan feo.-_Pero usted aun no me contesta, ¿Quién es?_

-_Lo siento señorita, me llamo Theodore Nott.-_Dijo el joven dejando de mirarme al darse cuenta de mi movimiento…Theodore Nott, ¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba? Oh, Oh…Ya sabía el porque… ¡Él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos en Hogwarts!

-_Mucho gusto, señor Nott_.-Dije con un inconfundible acento francés. Traía lentillas de color azul, y unos lentes de sol colgando sobre mi cabello_.-¿Usted es del personal de Armandi __Security __Company? _

-_Si señora_.-Contesto tranquilamente el hombre, que por primera vez, no vio mi cuerpo sino mis ojos.-_O, debería llamarte Hermione_.-En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas, la primera era que era una imbécil. Y la segunda era que todo mi cuerpo se había tornado de un color tan pálido, que más era ya imposible.-_Tranquila, mi pequeña Hermione_.-Me susurro al oído, no se cuando se acercó tanto, pero su distancia me hacia mal.-_Lo se, porque aunque trabajo para la agencia, también trabajo para los Di Chimici_.-Los Di Chimici eran los creadores de la agencia misterio, y que Theo trabajara ahí, era un alivio._-Me informaron que venias, y que te ayudara, pues que esta era tu última misión y que ya te ibas a salir. ¿Es cierto, pequeña?-_Como odiaba ese sobrenombre.

-_Si, ya me jubilare, tenía 14 años cuando me contrataron, y ahora tengo 29 años.-_Conteste mientras me encogía de hombros. Gracias a la agencia, había aprendido mucho y con eso ayudado a Harry, pero también me había perdido de tantas cosas, que creo que ya es hora de poder vivirlas_.-Se suponía que mi contrato solo era de 10 años, pero la guerra logro aplazarlo a 15 años. Creo que es hora de que viva mi vida siendo yo misma_.-Mientras le seguía a la limosina que nos esperaba afuera.

-_Yo comencé a los 17 años.-_Comento con aire distraído mientras yo sonreía. Theo no había cambiado, solo en su cabello, que ahora era castaño. Y no rubio, como Malfoy…-_¿Cuál es tu misión, Mione? _–Me pregunto con tono casual.

Me quede callada. Se supone que los espías no confían en nadie, y mucho menos en otros espías. Entonces, ¿Qué hacia? ¿Le decía o me quedaba callada? Primero estaba mi trabajo. Me mordí el labio por los nervios, y al parecer Theo lo noto, porque movió la cabeza negativamente.

-_Será mejor que nos vallamos señorita Dumont_.-Me comento con un deje de decepción, mientras me abría la puerta y se dirigía a guardar mis maletas.

-_Si, señor Nott_.-Era doloroso decirle así, pues después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, era difícil y dolía cuando no nos teníamos la suficiente confianza como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres.-_Y…_-Vacile un poco antes de hablar.-_…Lo siento, Theo.-_Dije ya metiéndome dentro.

La limosina que me recogió era amplia y elegante. Pero era tedioso, ustedes dirán ¡¿Cómo?! Y yo les contestare, después de 15 años de lo mismo todo se hacia tan monótono, aburrido, etc. No digo que todo el tiempo, pero si la mayoría. Me puse a contemplar mi ciudad, pero no desde los ojos de una joven inexperta de 15 o 17 años, sino con los de una mujer de 29 años, que no había estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Había muchos cambios en la ciudad, ya no todo era tan sencillo, ahora había rascacielos y otras cosas, que anulaban la belleza del paisaje.

La limosina paró en ese momento, y Theodore me abrió la puerta, esta vez traía unos lentes oscuros, de tal manera que ya no podía leer la expresión en sus ojos.

Me coloque los lentes oscuros para cubrirme del fuerte sol, era raro ese clima, pues la ultima vez había estado nublado. El día de mi partida…Hacia 10 años, cuando estaba apunto de…¡_No_! Me volví a gritar. ¡_No voy a volver a pensar en el pasado ni en el futuro, solo pensare en sobrevivir al presente_! Todo eso ya quedo atrás y en el olvido…

Entre al enorme hotel, con la expresión de "diva". Mis sensuales pasos tenían ritmo, música y letra propia.

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Caliente_

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Divina_

_Chan, Chan, Chan, Hermosa_

_Chan, Caliente, Chan, Divina, Chan, Hermosa._

Así era la canción que marcaban mis pasos, que contenían un sensual ritmo de caderas. Con una sonrisa sensual de lado, era toda una diosa. El vestido se me levantaba un poco mientras me dirigía al mostrador para que me dieran las llaves de mi habitación. Mi seguridad privada iba siempre tras mío, pues se suponía que era una gran cantante.

-_Disculpez, mi nombre es __Elizabeth__Dumont_.-Dije con mi perfecto acento francés pero en español, mientras me quitaba los lentes para mirarlo a los ojos.-_Se supone que ya me esperan._

-Si señorita.-Comento el recepcionista, era alto, de pelo castaño claro y de cara cuadrada, tenia la mirada detrás de unos lentes para la vista. Unos minutos después levanto la mirada y me miro a los ojos…Tenia unos ojos grises…como… ¡No! ¡No, no, no y no! Me gritaba una y otra vez para olvidar lo que había pasado… Nunca más volvería a intentar recordar esos momentos.-Tome, aquí tiene las llaves, cuarto piso, habitación 429, suite de lujo.-comentó mientras me las entregaba.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacia el ascensor. Al subirme les dije a mi seguridad que se quedaran abajo, o que esperaran a que este mismo ascensor los subiera mientras yo no estuviera con ellos. Creo que me entendieron pues no subieron con migo al ascensor. Entre a la habitación con la mirada cristalina. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo (ni recordarlo) aun lo amaba y lo extrañaba, él había sido tan perfecto y tierno.

Pues lo que paso fue…


	2. Chapter 2

Vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo. Gracias a mi única lectora que se da a conocer dejándome un RR, y a los que leen silenciosamente.

* * *

_**Mi ultima misión**_

_Un pasado revivido_

Entre a la habitación, tirándome en la enorme y cómoda cama, mientras pensaba en todo, tenía que llamar al cuartel e informar el estado de la misión, el progreso, pero más que todo, que me encontraba sana y salva. No entiendo porque tengo que hacerlo, e demostrado ser perfeccionista siempre. E matado a decenas de personas (por trabajo, no por gusto) y siempre limpiaba cualquier prueba que pudiera delatarme. En mi trabajo la limpieza, la inteligencia, la astucia, el orden y la disciplina eran las claves para triunfar, sino tenías alguna, siempre fracasabas. Miren al pobre de Julián Carbul, termino siendo descubierto, y lo mataron poniendo una bomba en su pavo. Acepto que no es la mejor manera de morir, pero hay muchas peores…

Pensando en burradas me quede dormida… algo de lo cual, me arrepiento a morir.

"_Me preparaba para el gran día, estaba nerviosa. Hoy seria mi boda… Me casaría con el hombre de mis sueños, Draco Malfoy. Me puse mi vestido de novia, había decidido renunciar a mi trabajo de espía, así Draco jamás sabría que mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre…Tal vez me era mejor pensar que esa sangre no era inocente, era mancillada, sucia, asquerosa. _

_Ginny estaba con migo ese día, arreglándome el pelo y diciéndome que si Draco tenia una fortuna detrás además de un apellido, ¿Por qué tenia que utilizar el pelo casi suelto y casi nada de maquillaje?, ella se caso con Harry por su fortuna y su obsesión._

_Tal vez me digan que no es cierto, pero lo es…Yo misma la vi besándose y en otras cosas con distintos hombres. _

_Esmeralda me esperaba afuera, era mi prima, y seria mi dama de honor, junto con Luna y Amanda, una amiga de la facultad Magica. Harry, Theodore y Blaise Zabini eran los padrinos, los primeros dos, por petición mía._

_Empezaba la ceremonia, y escuchaba la música desde la entrada de la iglesia, era hermosa y atrayente. La limosina hacia 10 minutos me había dejado en la entrada. Mi padre, Archi Granger, llego hacia mí._

_-¿Lista, mi vida?-Me pregunto tiernamente, mientras me obsequiaba su más cotizada y tierna sonrisa paternal._

_-Si, padre.-Murmure sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago._

_La música empezó a sonar, esa que ponen cuando la novia entra, en otras palabras yo…¡Hay, cuanto me encanta eso! ¡Seré la señora Malfoy! Empecé avanzar mientras sonreía a todas las caras familiares. Y pronto llegue, ahí estaba él. Con su mano extendida hacia mí. La tome con delicadeza, y camine hacía él, los pasos restantes que nos separaban. Me tomo de las dos manos y me miro a los ojos._

_Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, una tan exquisita y divina que solo pude sonreír, pensando en mí…no, nuestro futuro juntos. Los dos. Como una sola familia. Llego un momento donde me miro con tanto amor, y volteo a ver al reverendo, y este asintió. Se volteo hacia mí, con una sexy y tierna sonrisa de lado. Y me dijo algo que me llego al corazón._

_-Hermione, Te amo…Cuando nos conocimos se que no fui el mejor hombre, ni el mas caballeroso, ni el mas galante, si el mas sexy y guapo que hayas conocido.-Dijo sonriendo causando que me riera y mis ojos de llenaran de lagrimas.-Desde hace tiempo que te conocí, me enamore de ti por tu inteligencia, por tu forma de ser, tu sensibilidad, tu ternura, tu sonrisa, tu mentalidad, tu forma de actuar, tu forma de caminar moviendo esas caderas al ritmo de alguna canción que aun desconozco.-Me moría cuando decía tanta cursileria, porque él no era propenso a eso, era directo.-Eres el sol de mis días, la luna y estrellas de mis noches, eres mi hombro en momentos tristes, eres todo y mas de lo que siempre pensé que llegaría a tener. Pero estas aquí, con migo, con mis defectos, con mis familiares. Has logrado aceptarme tal cual soy, has logrado adaptarte para estar con migo, para lograrme amarme (o eso pienso yo, claro)._

_Terminando de decirme eso mí poco maquillaje ya estaba corrido, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, pero mi sonrisa y el rubor de mi rostro, decía que era todo de felicidad._

_Me acerque a él y lo abrace, me había olvidado de todos los que estaban en la iglesia, en ese momento solo éramos él, yo y nuestro amor. Era el momento de decirle y declararle mi amor, siempre se lo había mencionado sutilmente, pero nunca abiertamente, nunca le había dicho te amo. Y él tampoco, hasta ahora. Era ahora o nunca, ¡Ha! Nunca, que buena broma. La frase seria, ahora o en nuestra noche de bodas. Pero ahora se ve más lindo, aunque en la noche de bodas también se lo recordare, pensé en ese momento._

_-Draco, yo…_

_No pude terminar, todo sucedió demasiado pronto, escuche un avada dirigido hacia mí, lo siguiente fue que Draco se había intermediado entre el avada y yo…Y lo ultimo… Fue ver a Draco cayendo, inerte y sin vida, hacia el suelo de la iglesia, destrozando toda ilusión hacia mi futuro…Hacia __**nuestro**__ futuro._

_Me voltee con lágrimas en los ojos, de tristeza, de traición, de desesperación, de ira, de rabia, y de venganza. Y mire al bastardo que había matado a mi prometido, al amor de mi vida… a mi vida en si… Porque eso era él para mi, mi vida…_

_Era Alexander…Un viejo novio italiano… el primo de Draco… Quien me había quitado mi inocencia… Quien me había utilizado… a quien yo una vez había amado. Él traía su barita, traía su mirada llena de locura. Pasaron 5 minutos donde la gente gritaba y corría, pero no hacia nada contra él, solo…gritaban, yo estaba quieta mirando sus ojos y el mirándome a mi, sonrío con locura y movió la cabeza negativamente. Después de eso, del asesinato, él escapo. Yo lo seguí para acabarlo con mis propias manos. Hasta que lo encontré, mi vestido ya estaba rasgado, ya no era blanco, sino que estaba lleno de tierra y barro. Mi pelo ya no estaba domado sino que estaba esponjado y caían mechones (pues no pude llevarlo completamente suelto, sino que me tuvieron que hacer media cola) de mi peinado, mi vestido había sido esponjado y con mangas caídas suavemente. De las mangas ya no quedaban nada y la falda ya estaba rota y no era más esponjada. Como dije, lo encontré en un callejo, recargado y con un frac negro. Su pelo platino peinado hacia tras y fumando un cigarro. Me miro a los ojos, y me barrió con su mirada. Ya no con la de locura, sino con una de superioridad._

_-Tardaste mucho, sangre sucia.-Murmuro sonriendo cínicamente. Mientras daba otra boconada a su cigarro._

_-¿Cómo pudiste, hijo de perra?-Dije ahora yo, con los ojos llenos de locura, y lagrimas saliendo de ellos sin pensar en detenerse.-¡¿Cómo pudiste matar al hombre con quien me iba a casar, al hombre que era de tu sangre, que confiaba en ti, al hombre que YO amaba?!_

_-Porque, mi querida sangre sucia, tu eres mía, me perteneces, y un Black nunca deja que otro le quite lo suyo, sea quien sea.-Dijo con una mirada petulante al igual que su sonrisa._

_Saque rápidamente mi barita de mi escote (no les diré como la guarde ahí) y lo apunte. Iba a matarlo, como él me había matado. Como él, lo había matado. Pero no iba a ser rápido, seria lento, duro, y muy, pero muy doloroso._

_-Crucio.-Pronuncie con una mirada llena de odio, igual que la maldición. Anteriormente la había tenido que utilizar, pero nunca me había salido del pecho, del alma…Del corazón. Lo vi retorcerse en posiciones inusuales, lo vi gritar y pedir ayuda, lo vi llorar, lo vi sangrar, lo vi agonizar del dolor, y entonces sonreír. Tener poder nunca había sido tan delicioso._

_Pero de la nada algo me golpeo el pecho y salí volando. Mire para ver que había pasado, lo mire ahí, sonriendo, como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada. Parado y limpiándose el polvo que había agarrado. ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? Me pregunte mientras me paraba y me limpiaba la sangre del labio que me había salido. Y mire mi mano, con mi liquido rojo, con mi esencia, con mi sangre y sonreí. Esto seria realmente un reto, un delicioso reto._

_-Nunca te creí capas de lastimarme, querida.-Murmuro sonriendo mas cínicamente que yo. ¡Eso no! Él era el que estaba en peligro y sonreía, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese idiota?_

_-Pues no me conoces…-Murmure llena de odio, confusión, y desesperación por que él sufriera.-Crucio.-Volví a gritar llena de ira, de enojo, de malestar, de tristeza, y otras emociones negativas, y fue mucho mas potente esta vez el hechizo. Admito que disfrute mucho verlos de nuevo retorcerse, gritar, sangrar, y que sintiera dolor. Pero nada se comparaba al dolor y vacío que sentía en donde había estado mi corazón. Y sonriendo con toda la maldad del mundo pronuncie.-Muere…Rata inmunda…Avada keda…-No pude terminar de pronunciar el hechizo, pues recibí un hechizo por la espalda y caí inconciente._

_-&-_

_Desperté en un hospital, mi segundo hogar después de todas esas misiones a las que iba. Mire para todos lados, la habitación era blanca y estaba llena de globos, tarjetas, peluches y flores… Me levante forzando todo mi cuerpo, pero no sentía dolor, sino cansancio, mucho y muy pesado cansancio. Agarre la primera tarjeta, una pequeña y elegante, de un tal Armand. ¿Por qué ese nombre me sonaba? La abrí cuidadosamente y empecé a leer…_

"_Querida Hermione, siento mucho que estés en el hospital, espero que te encuentres mejor cuando leas esta carta. Siento tener que decirte esto, estoy seguro que no recuerdas nada. Tu boda se celebro, pero tu prometido murió. Tu decidiste seguir al acecino (No se de donde abras sacado semejante idea, pues pusiste tu vida en riesgo, y esos actos no son los que debes de tener teniendo en cuenta tu ex-trabajo) Pero este te dejo fuera de combate muy rápidamente. Te tenemos una ultima misión, pero será larga, ardua y peligrosa, si deseas aceptarla ya sabes a que teléfono hablar. Con mis sinceras condolencias por tu prometido, y mis mas humildes deseos que te recuperes, Armand Di Chimici, Encargado de Armandi Security Company's."_

_Eso era…Ya lo recordaba, aunque nunca debía de haberlo hecho…Había perdido a Draco… y todo a manos de Alexander…_

Desperté inmediatamente mirando alrededor, estaba dentro de las sabanas, y con mi pijama puesta (una que constaba de shorts cortos-Muy cortos- y una blusa de tirantes escotada). Mi pelo castaño estaba pegado a mi por el sudor, pero un rebelde mechón estaba molestándome entre mis ojos. Me toque la cara para quitarme el molesto mechón castaño del ojo y me di cuenta que estaba cubierta por lagrimas. Mis lágrimas. Me las quite furiosamente restregando mis manos por toda la cara mientras me dirigía al baño. Pero me pare al primer paso. Algo me obligaba a quedarme quieta.

¿Pero qué? Me quede pensando. A repasar las cosas. A pensar en todo lo que había hecho anteriormente. Haber… Había entrado a la habitación completamente cansada, y me tire a la cama…me puse a burrear y luego me quede dormida... La escalofriante verdad paso por mi espina dorsal... Nunca me había puesto la pijama. Nunca me había metido a la cama, entre las sabanas… Y nunca, pero nunca (ni en ninguna d mis misiones que solía tener) me había quitado la peluca…

¡Dios mío! Alguien había entrado y me…me… me había tocado.

Me pare como loca en busca de mi barita. La iba a sacar de mi escote, pero recordé que alguien me había desnudado para ponerme la pijama y entre en pánico. Prendí la luz de la lamparita que yacía en el buró, y empecé a buscarla, removí cielo y tierra dentro de la habitación, cuando solo me quedaba un lugar. La encontré en el cajón del buró, junto con… con una rosa roja… y una tarjeta escrita a color rojo…_Rojo sangre_. Como...

-_No puede ser…_-Murmure mientras tiraba la carta aun sin leer-como si me quemara la mano-, agarraba mi barita y llamaba a mis guaruras.

Me fui a encerrar al baño y lo cerré con seguro y conjuros. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo, fue un acto de reojo. Pero estaba pálida y mis ojos agrandados por el miedo. Miedo de que _él _me había descubierto…Había un traidor en la agencia, y lo peor es que solo podían ser dos personas. Y no pensaba dejarme creer eso…

* * *

Próximo capitulo...

_Mi ultima misión, me debo recordar eso, no debo volverme paranoica, no dejare que me venzan... E luchado contra tanta gente y por tantas causas... que él no me derrotara.-pensé mientras me metía en la tina. Esperaba que los de seguridad llegaran y inspeccionaran mi habitación, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde y lo hubiera encontrado._


End file.
